Something Worth Fighting For
by iLuke
Summary: After having Shukaku extracted, regardless of being looked up to by my people finally, I feel like theres nothing for me now that I'm paralyzed. But one person won't give up on me. Can he help me? Will he show me love? Gaalee oneshot Gaara's POV no flames


**Another fic thingy, one shot, GaaLee and a few side ones... MAYBE. Present tense, Gaara's point of view.  
**

* * *

As I open my eyes, I see I'm dead anymore. I remember the Akatsuki taking me... My vision is ajusting, and then I see my saviors: Naruto, his friends... And I see... my Suna ninja? 

"W...what is t-this?" I ask as I continue to look around. Naruto smiles sadly as he replies to me,

"Everyone came rushing... to save you..." My eyes widen a fraction as I finally rest my eyes on Uzumaki. Lee has a small smile placed on his lips, and the rest of his team looking towards something... I turn my head in their direction and see...

"Chiyo-baasama..." I whisper. I try to get up, my legs aching and my head throbbing. My sister tries to stop me, saying that my body is in no condition to move. I ignore her as I try to get up, then I feel a hand on my arm. I turn my attention, speechless, to Naruto, who picks me up. I stablize, my legs cramping and aching, and try to walk forward, only to almost fall. Naruto is still holding my arm, so I don't. He helps me drag my feet over to Chiyo-baasama, and I softly say,

"Every one... Every one give a prayer to Chiyo-baasama." And thats what we do.

* * *

I open my eyes and find that I am in a hospital now. I rub my head and sit up. "What happened?" I asked tiredly, my eyes sagging. 

"You don't remember? You fainted at the gate as soon as you shook hands with Naruto." I looked to the voice and saw Temari and Kankurou.

"Fainted?" I ask. I try to get out of the bed, and when I do I fall to the floor, and am unable to stand. Kankurou and Temari rush over to me. Kankurou plucks me off the floor and sets me on the bed and Temari scolds me, saying that I shouldn't be moving and blah blah blah...

"Temari-dono. Kankurou-dono. May I have a word with you?" The doctor walks through the door, and my siblings nod. I am left in the room alone at the moment, but not for long. Something green speeds into my room.

"Lee??" I ask. Lee does the nice-guy pose and says,

"Yosh! When I saw you faint I was worried, so I decided to stay to help!" He grins happily as I just stare, dumbfounded.

"I have terrible news..." I hear the doctor speak outside the door, and both Lee and I listen intently. "...The extraction of Shukaku did a number on his body, he's lucky he can move at all... If at all, he's going to need a miracle to ever be able to walk again." A look of horror comes across my face as Lee looks to me worriedly. He changes his face and a hope radiates off of him.

"Yosh! Don't listen to him at all! You'll walk, I know it!!" He smiles as Temari and Kankurou enter the room, sulking.

"Gaara... You heard what he said, didn't you?" Temari stated, arms hanging at her sides. I nod glumly as I stare forward, my eyes apparantly hollow because from the corner of my eye, I see them look to me worriedly.

"Please, Gaara-kun, don't look so hopeless! A miracle will happen, you just need hope." He whispered as he sets down the box that he was holding onto the mini table next to me. When he finishes opening it, I see a vase. I raise an invisible eyebrow, and Lee chuckles softly.

"Every week I plan on bringing you a flower. Eventually, you'll have a boquet. Its my way of saying get well." He whispers as he strokes my hair. After a few minutes, he leaves, shouting, "OFF TO TRAIN!!"

* * *

Now, I still can't walk. Three weeks and counting... Temari and Kankurou look after me, and I am always sitting. Whether it be in the Kazekage's office, my bed or a wheelchair, I'm always sitting. And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of living like this, I'd rather be dead than be weak and defenseless as I am now. Many of the villagers look up to me now, as I can see. Naruto has finally become the Hokage, and I gave my regards. Yet those are just hollow words. Happiness for myself and others is the least you could say I'm feeling. My siblings are starting to worry about me. Lee, on the other hand, hasn't given up hope. He's a fool. They all are. 

"Kazekage-sama! There are a few invaders attacking!! We've identified them as Orochimaru's men, and they are almost breaching out defenses. What should we do!?" A man has just run into my office and is panicky.

"Please, send me." I look over and see Lee. He's wearing determination, and I envy him for it. Its something I will never feel. I wish to tell him to stay here and not fight, but to tell him that is just like when he was told he couldn't be a ninja ever again by the doctors. I was told this by Tsunade a few months ago, before the extraction. Then realization hit me. He was told by the doctors he could never be a ninja again, but he is a ninja now. He just left as I get out of my chair and fall to the floor. I put much of my will into standing. After a while, I am standing. I laugh happily at the realization that they were wrong. Good lord, they were wrong! I stumble out of the room, quickly turning it into a slow run.

'Lee... You helped me... I hope I can help you now...' I think as I run outside the gates. I see Lee, fighting a large ninja. He is carrying a sword, and is getting ready to stab him. My eyes widen as I run and yell, "LEE!!" His eyes are clamped shut, now getting ready to die. I get in front, and a piercing pain shakes my body. "Guuh..." I moan as blood runs down my stomach. He stabbed me in the gut, I'm going to die. I envelop the sound ninja in sand, and crush them. We won. I cough out loudly as I fall to the floor. I'm going to die... I'm going to die... I just want to say... "L...Lee... I... I lo...lo..." I never got to say what I need to say as I couldn't find the strength to speak.

"G...Gaara!! You... You stood... You walked... You saved my life... You..." He kissed my bloody mouth, and I weakly kissed back before passing out... My vision enveloped in black, white spots bleeding through the darkness... This is it...

* * *

My eyes open to a bright light. Where am I? Most people think that their dead when they see this bright light, but I know death. This was nothing like it. My vision isn't black, its white. There isn't mist anywhere... Just white. My vision ajusts and I see a worried face looming in front of me. "L...Lee?" I asked, as I feel a searing pain in my stomach. 

"Oh my God!! Gaara!! You're alive!!" I turn my head slightly and see yellow

"N...Na...Naruto...?" I ask as I cringe from the continuing pain. "H...How l...long was I o-o-out...?" I wonder aloud.

"Three months. We were so worried about you, you were barely breathing, and you had a very faint pulse... Why the hell do you always scare us you bastard!?" Naruto jokes as he hugs Hinata, whom just came into the room. I hear my sister Temari enter the room. She seems larger, and she was carrying shock, happiness and sorrow at the same time.

"BASTARD! WHY'D YOU GO AND DO THAT!?" She screamed as she started to cry. Shikamaru walked in the room, rubbing his ears.

"Women are troublesome... Good to see you alive, brother-in-law." He says as he sits down with Temari, who still cries. Lee starts to cry in happiness and buries his head in my chest. I feel very hot now, and Naruto laughs.

"Gaara's blushing!! HAH! Gaara and Lee, sittin' in tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Naruto hollered in laughter as he fell over, tearing from laughing so much. Lee's head shoots back up and he stutters an apology. I grab his face and pull it close to mine. I feel his smooth, scarred skin.

"Why did you save me from dying, Gaara-kun?" Lee asks me. I smile a small smile, and I whisper in his ear,

"L...Lee... I was able to stand, to walk, because I knew I had something that no one else could have. I knew I had something worth fighting for. Outside Suna, before, I was going to say... I love _you_, and you only." I lean forward to kiss him. He doesn't stop me.

* * *

**HAPPY ENDING!!! Yayz! Please review!!!**

**My inspiration was a quote from Harry Potter, in the latest movie at the end: **

**"We have something he doesn't have. We have something worth fighting for." (c) 2007 **

**_Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix_.  
**


End file.
